segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Elements
Acid Release The Acid Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit and is based on the Water Release and is found among Ogres. This Release allows the user to create and manipulare acidic jucies and vapors, controlling their PH levels to melt away objects, opponents, and even other substances made of Chakra. It can also be infusd with weapons to give them acidic properties. Aroma Release The Aroma Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Wind Release. It is a Magical Element that allows it's user to produce various aromas from their skin. These scents can have varying effects and applications, such as causing paralysis, dizziness, sleepiness, watery eyes, or drunkenness. Users of this Release can memorize scents through sniffing them, as well as being able to replicate these scents if they choose to do so, essentially giving them free range over aromas and scents. Blaze Release The Blaze Release is a Magical Elements stemming from the Fire Release. It allows the user to create and manipulate black flames. Aside from being hotter than normal Fire Release techniques and burning at a faster rate, Blaze Release techniques cannot be put out by water or other normal means. Blood Release Bronze Release Cement Release Clay Release The Clay Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Earth Release and can be found among Harpies. It allows the user to create and manipulate a clay-like element and due to it's high malleability, it is very easy to be molding into specific designs. The user can also time and control the softness of the clay, making it act both akin to Mud and Earth. Being made of Clay, of course, makes it very useless against heat-based attacks such as Fire and Plasma Release. Cloud Release Coal Release The''' Coal Release''' is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit. Cold Fire Release The Cold Fire Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Fire Release and can be found among Harpies, and primarily carried among the Phoenix Family, and is based on the Fire Release. This ability grants the user the ability to emit blue flames that are cold in nature as opposed to being hot. As such, these flames do not burn their opponents but instead freeze them, essentially acting like plasma-based ice. Cold Fire Release also has the natural ability to heal the injuries of the user or allies when applied accordingly and cannot be taken out by Water Release. Combustion Release Coral Release The''' Coral Release''' is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from Water Release and can be found among Zoras. Despite it's name, this Bloodline Limit does not actually create living coral, but rather creates a substance that has extremely similar features to that of coral. Because of this nature, it has often been considered similar to the Wood Release, although in the latter's case, plant life is in fact create. Coral Release is extremely advantageous against most Water-based Magical Elements. Crystal Release The Crystal Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit found among Humans, based on the Earth Release. The ability allows the user to create and manipulate pink Crystals which are far more durable than regular Earth Release techniques. Due to being more transparent, Crystal Release techniques can be used to reflect and manipulate light to a degree, allowing for illusion-like abilities. Because of the more durable natural of Crystal, the user is also able to easily mold said material into weapons such as swords and lances. Darkness Release Diamond Release The Diamond Release '''is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Earth Release. This ability allows the user to create and manipulate Diamond. Considered superior to both Earth and Crystal Releases, it is far more durable and grants far more power than the latter two. However, because of this, it requires more Chakra to use and is generally slower. The Diamond Release can also agument electromagnetic fields. Electric Release Frostfire Release Gas Release Glass Release Gold Release The Gold Release''' is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit. Gum Release Holy Fire Release Honey Release The Honey Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit originating from the Water Style. It allows the user to create starch-like syrup substances resembling honey that can be used to subdue opponents with it's sticky properites. Due to being so thick, the user can utilize it to grab hold of objects and opponents as if it were a solid. Despite not being exactly honey, it gets it's name from having a similar sweet taste to honey. Hydrogen Release The Hydrogen Release '''is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit found among Humans. This Release grants the user's the ability to control Hydrogen, which for the most part, acts akin to Wind Release. A new ability gained, however, is explosive properties to the user's Chakra, allowing them feats such as augmenting their normal abilities with explosive power. The user can transform normal, every day objects into bombs through this, including organic and living beings, which can prove very dangerous to non-sensors who cannot tell that an object has been turned into a bomb. Ice Release The '''Ice Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit carried among Merfolk and based in the Water Release. This ability allows the user to create and manipulate Ice as a means of combat. This can lead to them freezing oceans, rivers, and rain, cooling the enviorment to extreme degrees, and creating makeshift weapons of ice. Due to being able to freeze liquids, it is very useful against other Water based Releases Inferno Release Ink Release The Ink Release '''is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit originating from Water Style. As such, it functions more or less like water in terms of use in combat, but grants a few additional quirks, such as creating smokescreens within water to block enemy sight. Ink Release can aslo be used for more mundane tasks, such as writing without the use of a pen, though this can prove useful for user's of the Super Beast Scroll techniques. Iron Release Jelly Release The '''Jelly Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Water Release. Akin to Honey Release, it allows the user to creat a sticky, fluid substance which they can manipulate, this resembling green Jelly. Despite it's naming, the substance created by Jelly Release is more akin to slime than jelly. The slime substance created has a very horrible stench, though this smell can not be detected by the user or those they are allies with. Land Release Lava Release The Lava Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit that is found among Humans and is based in the Earth Style. An extremely dangerous ability, this Bloodline Limit allows the user to control and manipulate lava, granting them nightmarish levels of destructive power nearly unparalled in any other Magical Element. Because of this, the user has to be careful not to harm any allies near the vicinity of their attacks. Light Release Lightening Release The Lightening Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Fire Release. It allows the user to create and manipulate lightening in combat. This allows the user various abilities, such as increasing their reflexes through altering the electic signals in their bodies or using it's properties to stun and paraylze their opponents. In combat, it can sharpen the penetrative properties of the user, such as with the Lightening Cutter which surrounds the user's hand in a blade-like lightening. Liquid Release Magma Release Mercury Release Miasma Release Minarel Release Mud Release The Mud Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit found among Zoras. The Mud Release is essentially a combination of the Water and Earth Releases, allowing the user to create both muddy water and moist earth, granting the user, for the most part, the same benefits one would get from the latter two Releases for the price of one, and grants them an enviormental advantage be it on land or at sea. However, due to how similiar it is to normal releases, it is often viewed as one of the weaker Magical Elements. Ocean Release Oil Release The Oil Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Water Release and passed on among Merfolk. It allows the user to create various types of oiles, which, due to their properties, can prove useful against Water Release techniques since Oil does not mix with Water. At the same time, Oil Release can be used to enhance the power of Fire Release techniques. Aside from that, it acts akin to Water Release and other liquid-based Releases. Paint Release Paper Release The Paper Release '''is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit found among Harpies. It allows the user to create and manipulate paper. The main fighting style of this Magical Element generally involves the user creating small slips of paper and using Enhancer techniques to agument the cutting potential of the paper to act as projectiles. Other uses involve created bandage-like lengths of paper to bind one's opponent or using large sheets of paper as defense. Being made of paper, this Release is vulnerable to fire Phantasmol Fog Release The '''Phantasmol Fog Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Wind Release. This ability allows the user to create a smoke-like element that can be used for wide scale manevours. While it can be used to create smoke screens, it's primary use is that it can act like a physical substance, able to do physical damage to opponents be it via blunt force or cuts, and can even physically restrain opponents. Plasma Release The Plasma Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit. Plastic Release Poison Release Psychic Release Rubber Release The Rubber Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Earth Release. It allows the user to create and manipulate rubber substances. This grants Rubber Release users massive advantages above Lightening Release users. The rubber can be molded at will, but will generally mantain a soft, curvy shape and can not be turned into sharp, complex material. Like the Gum Body Pulse, it can prove useful in rendering blunt force meaningless. Salt Release Sand Release The Sand Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Earth Release. It allows the user to create and manipulate sand particles of earth. This Release, due to it's nature, allows the user to manipulate the sand both as a fluid or as a solild, allowing for a diverse move pool depending on how dense and compact the user makes their sand, allowing feats such as sinking opponents into th Earth of using sand platforms to levitate. It is weak against the Water and Oil Releases. Shadow Release The Shadow Art '''is a Magic Art Bloodline Limit found among Vampires. The Shadow Art allows the user to manipulate the raw Physical Energy of others and themselves, without the Physical Energy being manefisted as Chakra. This leads to the user being able to pull off feats such as stealing people's access to their Physical Yang energy reserves, and using it to create Zombies. More basic uses of the Shadow Art include materilizing Physical Energy as shadow-like extenstions to use in combat are using said shadows for paralysis. Silk Release The '''Silk Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit found among Arachne. It allows the user to create and manipulate Silk. These can be used to mold into weapons such as daggers, bows, and swords, or they can be used akin to Chakra Threads to manipulate objects and opponents. The Silk can be used to form web-like barriers to deflect projectiles, and like spider silk, this element is extremely sticky and can hold massive weight, being more durable than even the Steel Release despite being less dense. Silver Release Slime Release Smog Release The''' Smog Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Wind Release and can be found among Ghosts. This allows rhe user to create and manipulate poisnous gases, allowing the user to create deadly enviorments when in combat, often forcing their opponents to hold their breath to avoid intoxication. However, those with enough skill in the Wind Release can form a barrier of breathable air to filter out the poison. Beyond it's toxic attributes, it can be infused into other objects to make them toxic in nature, including the user themselves. Smoke Release Snow Release The '''Snow Release '''is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit. This ability allows the user to create and manipulate Snow, making it similar to, but distinct from, the Ice Release. The snow can be used to create snow balls, to affect the temperture around the user, or to cusion the force of impacts. Generally, Snow Release is considered to be to Ice Release what Sand Release is to Earth Release, using similar yet distinct substances. Solid Release Spark Release The Spark Release''' is a Magical Element Bloodline Limiy based on the Fire Release. It is very similiar to the Lightening Release in that both Releases utilize electricity. However, several differences exist, some minor, some major. The first, and most obvious difference is th difference in color, with Spark Release being yellow instead of blue. The second is that the Spark Release does not grant immunity to electricity, making it more dangerous to handle. However, in place of this, Spark Release can reach higher levels of voltage with less Aura required. It also acts more akin to a solid than actual electricity, making it more maleable for certain uses. Steel Release The Steel Release is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit based in the Earth Release. It allows the user to create and manipulate steel. Considered the strongest Earth-based Release, the Steel Release grants the user immense durability and defense in exchange for a heavy loss in speed due to the immense density of steel. The user can also manipulate common weapons such as swords, arrowheads, and needles, making most Weapon Techniques generally useless around them. Steel Release is, however, weak against Fire and Lava Release. Storm Cloud Release Storm Release The Storm Release is a Magical Element Bloodlone Limit based in the Fire Release and found among Merfolk. It allows the user to create and manipulate water-like Lightening, being described as "liquid plasma". Due to this nature, it is highly dangerous, as it posses the destructive force of lightening and the malleability of water. The user can't actually create storms, and the naming of the Release comes from thr fact that the element created by the Storm Release shares properties of both water and lightening. Typhoon Release Vapor Release The Vapor Release '''is a Magical Element Bloodline Limit stemming from the Wind Release. It allows the user to create and manipulate hot and cold vapor, giving it a wide range of uses. One of these involve heating up one's own Chakra in order to enhance their speed and strength to absurd degrees. The user can also use heated, acidic vapor to melt objects around them, reshape them using the vapor, and restabilize and harden said objects, effectively granting a skilled user full control of their environment. Venom Release The '''Venom Release is a Magical Element based in the Water Release, and is found among Vampires. It is similiar to the Smog Release in that it allows the user to create toxic substances, but the Venom Release is stems from the Water Release, making the toxins created to be slime-like. This Release also makes the user to substances that would otherwise prove poisonous or harmful to others, such as rotten foods. Wax Release Yolk Release The '''Yolk Release '''is a Magical Element based in the Water Release. cotton release anti matter release Category:Chakra